The Killer's Apprentice
by corgi101
Summary: "You will serve me!" He growled low at the teen. "You will kill, and soon, you will kill with no hesitation," The teen shrunk back into the shadows, away from the other's deathly glare. "You must work hard my apprentice, because with all the harm you do, you gain power," the other hissed to the teen. "Ok, tell me what I have to do," the teen said, looking the killer in the eye
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Lie,"

"I wasn't able to kill the girl,"

"Make it more believable,"

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't kill the girl...the police came..."

"Good, very good,"

The black mass loomed near the teen, as it made a growling hissing sound. It's face was bleached with white, whilst it's eyes held only black, an endless black hole.

"Now, when you do it again, you need some sort of way to warn them, but warn them sneakily. Such as when I say 'Go to sleep'," it instructed to the teen.

The teen thought for a moment, thinking of the way he killed, how he killed, why he killed.

"Shh, silence my brother or sister?" He asked. The figure raised an eyebrow.

"Are you just out of creativity?" Asked the figure.

"Uh, yes," the teen muttered. The figure gave a sinister laugh.

"You'll go far," he hissed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Anyways guys, I'm Sky, and I'll see you later recruits,"

"I'm Deadlox and peace out,"

After finishing their outros, the two friends fooled around for a bit. This was how their days went, and they never wanted to change it. But someone did, someone who really wasn't the friendliest.

"Hey Ty, did you hear about those murders?" Adam asked, as the two set TNT up around the map.

"No, what were they about?" Ty asked. Murder really wasn't the topic they talked about a lot.

"Well, kids were found dead, but they looked like they were asleep. They had, knife marks in them," he said, lighting up the TNT.

"Well crap man," Ty muttered. Adam shrugged, watching the map explode.

"Just glad they're in Texas and not anywhere near us," he muttered. Adam looked over at the time, stifling a yawn as he laid back and stretched in his chair.

"Well, I'm going to get some sleep," he yawned, rubbing his one eye. Ty on the other line was twitching his index finger on his mouse.

"Eh, I'll stay up a bit. See ya' Adam," he replied, getting ready to log off Skype. Adam nodded and wished his friend a good night before getting off. Now Ty was alone, in a dark room.

_Murders?_ He thought. He got up and flicked on a light then returned to his computer, seeing a message typed in on Microsoft Word.

_I'm gonna get you _

His jaw dropped in disbelief he quickly deleted the message, and rubbed his eyes.

"Late nights must be getting to my head," he muttered. The teen quickly logged off Minecraft, and fell back on his bed.

"What the heck was with..." He trailed as his cat jumped up and lay on his stomach, purring.

"Who's a good kitty?" He asked in a childish voice, scratching behind her ears. Ty smiled at her as she kept purring, drawing the darkness of sleep over him.

_"Am I in a dream? Where the heck am I?" He yelped. _

_"Shh, Shh," he heard someone whisper, to whom sounded also in his teens. _

_"Who are you?" He asked, looking around. Ty stared as a silhouette emerged from the darkness, staring back at him with eyes that were full of aggression, and a bloodlust. _

_"I was you..." It muttered while walking towards him. Ty made out himself as the figure...except...he was different. _

_"What happened to you?" Ty asked, feeling pity on himself. _

_"He turned me into a monster, he's out to get you," Himself told him. _

_"What's your name?" He asked. Ty was surprised by the answer, getting a result he didn't expect. _

_"Silencer," himself answered. _

_"You're name is Tyler! You're me!" He said, grasping himself by the shoulders. _

_"No...I was Tyler...I was you...but he turned me..." Himself answered. 'Silenter' turned away, and walked. Ty stared at what was grasped in his hand. He could make out the blade of a knife. Ty backed up. _

_"What does he mean?! I was you?! That was me!" He stuttered, utterly confused and scared. _

Ty awoke with a jolt sweat trickling down his face. He looked around, staring at the time.

_4:30 AM. _

He wiped the sweat away, seeing a dark circle around the chest of his shirt. He heard a creek, and saw a black mass in the corner.

_"Go to sleep..." _

"HOLY-" Ty was cut of as the figure lunged at him, a knife aimed perfectly at his chest. He blocked the blow, throwing the mass off guard. It slid across the floor, and looked at him.

_"Die mortal..." _

He lunged again, this time with a different approach. He swung to the side, hold the knife out to slice his stomach.

Ty quickly thought of a dodge, leaping to the side, the figure lodging his knife into the wall.

_"CURSE YOU!"_ He screamed, struggling to pull it out.

"You're...you're...you're..." Ty couldn't speak. He was too shocked, too scared.

_"Yeah, I'm Jeff, and I'm gonna kill you,"_ he spat. He pulled out his knife, and walked grimly towards Ty.

_"So agile, seemingly worthy to talk to,"_ Jeff said, hints of interest in his voice.

"What?" Asked Ty. He was confused again, very confused. Jeff put down his knife and grinned, sending a blood-chilling shiver down Ty's spine.

_"You seem like I can take the time to talk to you. After all, you were able to dodge all tactics, not bad I suppose, for a mortal,"_ Jeff said, seeming impressed. Ty blinked, and then blinked again.

_He's complimenting me?_ He asked himself, bewildered. Jeff picked up his knife, and Ty's blood ran cold.

_"I wanna talk to you, but the day is not far. Stay awake tomorrow 'til 11:11,"_ Jeff said, his finger scratching the tip of his knife. His eyes didn't move from Ty, almost as if waiting for an answer.

"O-ok..." He muttered. Jeff smiled, and pushed him down to the floor.

_"Go to sleep,"_ he muttered.

**A/N I GOT THIS IDEA AND…IT SEEMED LIKE A GOOD ONE**

**Crow102 "Why the heck is Ty always-"**

**Corgi101 "HE IS THE SUPERNATURAL ONE,"**

***Corgi101 runs fingers through Ty's hair **

**Deadlox "Get away from me,"**

***Corgi101 laughs**

"**WE HAVE JEFF IN THIS FOLKS"**

***Crow102 holds fist up in the air**

**WELL SEE YA' NEXT TIME!**


End file.
